Hurried Accident
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kisa is in a rush to see his author, and without thinking he runs onto a busy road where he is hit by a truck, forcefully sent back. Luckily someone is there to look after him. KisaxYukina. ChiakixHatori 2 -Shot!
1. Chapter 1

"Kisa get your manuscript from Kana! Run! Go!" Takano yelled to the older male. The black haired male grabbed his jacket and a few notes on 'Girls Master'. He ran out the building into the pouring rain.

He ran down the streets, his shoes hitting hard off the concrete floor. He had an hour to get the manuscript and she didn't live too far away. He could feel himself tiring himself out, as thunder began to erupt in the sky.

Taking no notice and focused on his breathing, his black hair swept backwards as he sprinted down pavements, across roads. Kisa ran across one of the busiest roads, not looking for the cars that may come his way. He got across the first two lanes that were heading out of the town but on the last two lanes, all he heard was tyres screeching against the wet tarmac, as the driver slammed the breaks on his truck.

Kisa turned his head as he saw a large delivery truck, it was a millimetre away from him. The next thing was a blur. All the dark haired male knew was he felt something crush his side and he was thrown backwards until his head hit the concrete floor.

Screams were heard from viewers, one male ran over to the male ignoring his own safety. He rushed to his side and held his hand, "Kou...Yukina...Kou," Kisa muttered as his eyes shut.

"My name is Chiaki Yoshino. Can you tell me your name?" Chiaki yelled to the male through the cries of thunder and rain. "Is Kou your name?" Kisa shook his head slowly.

"An ambulance is on it's way. I can see people calling for one. Hang in there. Everything will be fine," Chiaki cried. He was traumatised. He didn't want the male to die on him. Chiaki saw his bag and rummaged in it to find useful information. He saw notes for 'Girls Master' and notes for 'Forbidden Romance', which was a story owned by Chiaki.

He found a small bit of card and saw the name Kou Yukina on the front, on the back being a phone number. Stuffing the card into his trouser pocket he took his jacket off and placed it under the unknown males head trying to comfort him.

He could hear the sirens in the distance, "Sir, I can hear the ambulance. It's coming! Stay with me. Everything will be alright! Try and respond to my voice. Let me know that you are okay?" Chiaki cried. He put his fingers to the injured males neck trying to feel a pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

The sirens got louder as it rounded the corner and drove quickly towards the injured male. Two people clad in green got out of the ambulance and rushed for Kisa. They went to his side and began to speak to him.

"Sir if you can here me respond if you can. We are going to take you into the ambulance," The female spoke to him. She turned her attention to Chiaki who was trying to calm down but he was terrified.

"Are you friends with him?" Chiaki shook his head.

"Let me come with him. I think I know people that know him," Chiaki pleaded. A stretcher was placed under him as he was hoisted onto the bed. An oxygen mask was placed round his mouth, while his arm was strapped to a heart monitor. It was faint, but it was still beating.

Chiaki was hiding his face in his arms while his own bag and the unknown males were at his feet while the paramedics looked him over.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Chiaki looked up in horror at the male. He was no longer breathing.

"Steve! Get the defibrillator!" The female shouted as she opened his shirt and put two pads onto his chest. The male dubbed Steve put two irons onto the pads and growled,

"Clear," he said pushing down onto the injured males chest. Nothing. He did it again and again and again. Same result; nothing.

Chiaki felt like he was having a nightmare, thought it wasn't happening to him. It was worse, it wasn't happening to him, "Sir! I don't know who this Kou person is. But stay awake for him. He will want to see you. Please!" Chiaki noticed a bruise on the males neck and a few others at his collarbone. They were some what similar to the love bites he got from his own lover.

'Kou must be his lover,' Chiaki deducted. He was shaking hard and his body wasn't going to stop, he could feel his own heart beating quickly.

"Stay awake for Kou! You have to," Chiaki cried to the male.

"Clear!" Steve growled once again.

"For Kou!" Chiaki cried out once again.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep_

Everyone sighed at the noise but the paramedics continued to watch over the unstable male.

"Chiaki was it. People like you, make this job worth doing at times. Seeing people take time to help strangers and support them without knowing a single thing about him. Do you know this guys name?" Steve asked. Chiaki shook his head.

"No. He was unconscious before I asked...and besides...you guys are doing the same thing ...looking after him,"

"True...but we get paid and we don't cry over stranger...yet you haven't stopped crying since we have seen you. You are worrying for someone you don't even know," The female whispered.

The ambulance soon stopped and the doors flung open. Chiaki helped them push Kisa out of the ambulance and into the hospital where he was quickly taken into surgery.

"Go into the waiting room. Phones don't work there though," Chiaki did as he was told and went to wait in the waiting room, where he sat alone. He pulled out the manuscript that Kisa had and read over the corrections that were on it.

He read it over to himself for a while then put it back, tears continued to pour down his face and was unable to read anyway. He, himself was in a rush, he was running to Murakawa to hand something in to his editor-slash-lover.

That could have been him, he could have been ran over. He was only a few seconds from running into the road but halted when he saw Kisa flying through the air. Again Chiaki burst into tears frightened for the males safety.

Hours past, days in Chiaki's opinion, when he watched as Kisa wheeled into intensive care room. Only one patient was in the large room. Chiaki took a seat beside the male. He watched as a doctor walked in.

"Hello. He will be fine. He'll wake up soon hopefully but he could still take a turn for the worst. Phones now work, if you want to make any phone calls," an older male stated putting a clipboard at the end of his bed.

Chiaki took his phone out then began to dial for his lover. He wanted to stay quiet next to the injured male but could not do so, when he heard his lover pick up, he broke into hysterics.

"Tori!" He cried into the phone his head resting against the bed that Kisa slept on.

"Chiaki! Where are you? What's wrong?" Hatori asked worriedly.

"Tori! I'm at the hospital," he choked unable to speak, he was so traumatised.

"Chiaki are you hurt? What happened?" Hatori asked confused.

"Tori! Come to Tokyo General, intensive care. Room 101. I need you!" He cried out. He dropped his phone and cried against the bed of the stranger. He was scared for the male. He was terrified. He wanted him to wake up, to know that he was fine. He wanted to see that he was okay.

He slowly took the card out of his pocket and phoned that number, "Hello?" A young male asked over the phone. "Who is this?"

"Hello, is this Kou Yukina by any chance?" Chiaki cried softly.

"Yes...who is this?" Kou repeated.

"It's not important. Do you know the editor for Girl's Master and does he have dark black hair. Looks like he is 15,"

"Yes...that's my lover, Kisa Shouta," Kou said hesitantly.

Chiaki looked to Kisa. Now he knew his name, now he defiantly wanted him to live. He felt the fear build up and began to cry again.

"There was an incident. Kisa has been in an accident...he ran into a van...and is now in intensive care," Chiaki cried into the phone.

"WHAT!" Kou screamed over the phone in tears.

"I am with him in Tokyo general, Intensive Care, room 101," Chiaki heard the phone cut off. He cried some more for Kisa, he barely cried but now he couldn't stop, his heart hurt...he wanted this male to live. He was desperate.

After hearing someone cry for him, he needed him to live. He didn't want him to die. He had someone to be with. If Hatori died, Chiaki would be devastated. He wouldn't be able to cope, "Kisa, I have phoned Kou. He's on his way now...I think. Everything will be okay,"

Chiaki was too busy crying and talking to lifeless Kisa that he didn't see the door open to revel Hatori, "Kisa...everything will be alright. Please stay with me,"

_Beeeeeeeeeeep_ echoed the four walls, clashing into every single one until it bounced back and knocked Chiaki over, his own heart stopping for an instant at the noise.

Chiaki pressed a button for help and doctors came running in to start Kisa up again, "Kisa hang in there. You'll make it through this. Hang in there! For Kou! He's on his way! Please!" Chiaki screamed into the floor. Hatori was standing back in fear, frozen. He couldn't move. He was horrified.

"KISA PLEASE! FOR KOU!" Chiaki screamed once again hitting the hard marble floor with his fist.

_Beep...beep...beep_

The doctors left writing in their notes. Hatori rushed in and pulled his lover into a hug while Chiaki cried against the floor, "Oh, Kisa. Silly Kisa," Hatori began to whisper into his lovers hair.

Chiaki didn't attempt to move. He continued to cry into the floor in fear. "Hello?" A voice came from the door. Chiaki looked up to see a young male in his early twenties.

"Kou?" Chiaki asked. The male nodded slowly making his way over to the body that had a mask over his face.

"Is this Shouta?" Kou asked as tears began to fall down his face. Chiaki nodded his head, but was unable to speak due to the amount of crying. Yukina took his lovers hand that had an needle sticking in. His body cold.

"Person crying! Did you do this!" Kou asked angrily.

"No...I was there though...I saw him get hit and have been with him since then. The person was a lorry driver that hit him. He was on his phone," Chiaki whispered.

"How long have you been with him?" Kou asked.

"Since 7pm," Kou walked over and held the male in his arms.

"It's now 10 o'clock am. The next day. You have been with him for 16 hours. Thank you," Kou cried into Chiaki who was a lot smaller.

Chiaki didn't move, he was still shaken, he could still see Kisa being forced back, he could still hear the monitor indicating that he his heart had stopped. He could still see Kisa slowly nod his head. Chiaki knew nothing of the male, but continued to cry for him even so.

Chiaki turned to see Kisa opening his eyes, he looked terrified and confused, "Kou," he whispered, the oxygen mask over his mouth. The said man rushed over to his side taking his hand with his own, "Have you refurbished. Your bedroom looks different. I don't like it," Kou could only laugh shaking his head softly.

"Shouta, you're in the hospital. You got were in an accident. But you're okay now," Kou whispered. Chiaki walked over to Kisa, Hatori right behind him.

"Hatori. Why is he crying?" Kisa asked, his voice muffled with the oxygen mask. Chiaki walked over more and touched his hand.

"Kisa, this Chiaki Yoshino my author...well he's my lover. He has been with you all this time, watching over you,"

"Were you the person telling me to hang on?" He asked holding Chiaki's hand firmly. The said male nodded his head as tears continued to fall.

"How did you? How did you know Kou was my lover?" Chiaki blushed then touched his own collarbone.

"You have bruises on your collar bone...similar to the ones I have...so I assumed and you whispered his name," Chiaki said quietly. He was still shaking.

"Thank you," Kisa whispered closing his eyes. "Thank you," Chiaki nodded closing his eyes himself. He leaned against Hatori and fell asleep standing up.

"Hatori...how does Kisa know you?" Kou asked staring at his lovers face.

"We work together at the same group. If you excuse me, I'll need to make a few phone calls," Hatori gently placed Chiaki into the chair then went into the hall to phone Takano.

"I found Kisa and Chiaki. Kisa has been in an accident and is intensive care. Chikai was with him. He's in really bad shape Takano. He has a neck brace, and stuff to support his sides. He was hit by a truck," Hatori whispered.

"Are you serious! Holy shit! Is he okay?"

"When I got here, he was flatlined but is now awake. He has fallen asleep again. I guess since he has four editors, we all take one each. I'll take Morimoto Kana. You can take Kihara Natsu. Onodera can have Mizushima Youko and Mino can have Kagawa Sena. I'll give them the bad news" Hatori instructed. He soon hung up then walked into the the room.

"Chiaki," he whispered to his lover quietly, waking him up. "I need to head back to work. Phone me what's up. I need to deal with Kisa's author Kana. Can I get her stuff," Chiaki knew that Hatori knew that he would have looked in his bag.

Chiaki gave him the notes that seemed useful then took back his own manuscript. Hatori laughed seeing the thing he had to give to his own lover.

"Do you understand the corrections. I won't be able to help out as I have to deal with 5 authors now. Take care," Hatori gave him a quick peck before leaving his lover for work.

* * *

Hatori entered, he was to tell the group the news of Kisa. He took his seat then looked to Kisa's empty seat, "Guys, I have bad news," Everyone lifted their heads to look at Hatori.

"Kisa has been found...but he has been in an accident, he is intensive care, so we'll all be taking over his authors until he returns to work. He is not fit enough to move anywhere and is not able to move. So we'll be taking on his authors. I'll take Morimoto Kana. Takano take Kihara Natsu. Onodera, you get Mizushima Youko and Mino can have Kagawa Sena," No one complained or argued. Kisa was in hospital and was unable to look after himself, why would they complain, while their friend lay in pain.

* * *

Chiaki was heading back to Kisa's new room, he was deemed no longer a critical patient and put him into a quiet room of his own as he was still serious. The manga-ka walked into the room with four large sandwiches and two cups of tea. He put them onto the table that Kou and Chiaki were sharing.

"Thank you," Kou took the sandwitches and put them onto the table as Kisa continued to sleep. He slept almost all day and would wake up a few times. Kou opened the sandwitch and took a large bite of the food. He was starving as they stayed in with Kisa.

"Chiaki...you don't have to stay here, you are very busy. You can leave," Kou had said this a few times, though he was happy that someone was looking out for his lover.

"No, I want to stay. You need to go to your work soon anyway. I want to be with him until he leaves," Chiaki whispered. Kou nodded his head swallowing down the sandwich.

"Thank you for staying with him. I'll take these to work," He put the sandwiches into his bag before walking over to his lover and kissing his forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning," Kou whispered kissing his forehead once again before walking out the door and heading off to work. He was glad that he could leave him with someone and that he would be cared for.

He was glad that Chiaki was looking out for his lover. He could have left earlier but had stayed for two days with him straight. He wasn't leaving his side and he wasn't going to budge. He slept on the chair and used blankets that Kou had got him to keep him warm.

Kou smiled as he exited the hospital door. He was glad that there was people like Chiaki in the world and looked after others without asking for anything in return.

* * *

**I hope you like. This will be a 2 shot. So I hope you enjoyed this so far.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kisa had been in the hospital for almost a month, he still slept a lot and Chiaki still remained by his side at all times and Kou would visit everyday but was only able to stay for two hours, his lover would be asleep during then so they hadn't spoke in a while so Kou had got familliar with Chiaki.

Yukina had got the male a huge stack of paper, from Chiaki's house and a few drawing utensils, practically unaware that Chiaki was doing his manuscript. Chiaki would consult with Kisa when he was awake about his manuscript. Kisa managed to write all the information for 'Forbidden Love' and gave it to Chiaki on a memory stick.

Kou was currently at college studying and said he couldn't make it in today at all as his shift was longer. Chiaki didn't mind. He had finished his manuscript and today was the day that Kisa was allowed out.

Chiaki was pushing his wheel chair as his leg was completely crushed and he had a few broken ribs that would press onto his lungs, so he had to remain sitting. Chiaki pushed Kisa into the Murakawa building and led them into the lift. The two had gotten extremely close, Kisa was thankful that Chiaki remained by his side.

When the doors opened Chiaki pushed Kisa into his department. Many of the other teams murmured to each other at the wheel chair. It was unknown to them. Chiaki smiled while Kisa could only sigh to himself. They rounded another corner and were at Kisa's table. Hatori looked up and so did Mino and they both smiled.

Kisa put a finger to his lip and gestured for them to lower their heads with his bandaged hand. The two nodded slyly and did so. Kisa was pushed behind Ritsu as the rookie was taking to himself, he looked crazy.

"Ritte. What's wrong?" Kisa asked putting a hand onto his shoulder. The injured male watched as both Takano and Ritsu stopped suddenly, dropped what they were doing and turned their heads slowly to see Kisa's smiley face.

"KISA!" Ritsu shouted happily getting of his chair and hugging the male. Takano walked over and did the same. Chiaki got somethings from his bag-pack and walked over to Hatori and gave him his memory stick.

"What is this?" Hatori asked looking at the parcel confused.

"It's my memory stick, Forbiden Love and all the documentation on it," Chiaki stated simply. His lover looked at him shocked then took them out to see all the pages that were done. He then plugged in the memory stick and looked at all the document that had been done for Forbidden Love. It was all there.

"Kisa did the documents. You had his author, so he got me," Chiaki explained before walking back over to Kisa who had closed his eyes and was back asleep. Chiaki walked over to him, took his hand and felt for a pulse. He was worried that he would slip into a death state again, it had happened quite a few times.

"Yoshino. Come outside for a second," Chiaki followed his lover outside leaving Kisa to sleep. He had allowed the wheel chairs back to lie back a bit, so Kisa could be comfy.

Chiaki followed Hatori into the hall, he picked up a fax then looked around, "Are you returning home now?" Chiaki nodded his head.

"Yeah. Kisa has been dis-charged. I have to explain some things to Kou though. He is fine...but I still worry if he will go back into cardiac rest," Hatori wrapped his arms around his lover as the place was empty and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Chiaki put his arms around his lover holding him in close, "It could have been me. I was a second away from stepping in front of that truck. If Shouta wasn't there, it would have been me. I could have been hurt worse, I would have probably have died in the ambulance. It could have been me. Kou is a wreck, how would you be?" Chiaki whispered trying to fight back the tears in his eyes.

"You're both fine. Kisa is fine. You saved him. I saw you save him. So there is no need to worry. I'm going to yours tonight...make sure you are there," Chiaki nodded then walked back in to get Kisa who was still asleep.

He waved bye to everyone then led Kisa out of the office building. They headed for a coffee, he needed help getting Kisa up the stairs of that cafe, he managed to get help by another older male.

"I remember you. You went into the ambulance with the male that got ran over," The older male looked down to see Kisa's face. "I told my kids about you. How kind you were to go with that stranger. They were really proud of you. Called you a proper superhero," The male stated as they got Kisa into the cafe.

"I'm nothing special. He happened to be a co-worker of my...best friend," the older male laughed as he sat his end of the wheelchair down.

"How long have you stay with him?"

"I haven't left him yet. I haven't gone home or anything. He was discharged today," The older male gasped.

"You stayed with him for nearly a month. Wow!" The male patted Chiaki's hair before walking back down the stairs with a smile. "A real superhero," he whispered out again as he walked away from the two.

Chiaki led Kisa inside then took a seat that had one seat and a seat missing. Kisa had woken up by the noise of the waitress asking for their orders, "Two coffee's," Chiaki spoke softly to the waitress.

Chiaki sat his friend up straight then helped him get comfy, "Thank you for everything. You really have been a life saver. Hatori will be glad to see you return to his side," Kisa stated with a smile. He was indeed grateful to Chiaki being at his side. When he slipped and needed the defibulators, though he was terrified and he felt like he was going to die right there, he could see Chiaki standing in front of him telling him to turn round and go back to Kou.

Every time he slipped, he stood there, telling him to turn round, and every time he heard his lovers voice, he was so glad he turned. He was a shamed that he had been knocked down but he was happy that he was still here enjoying life.

The waitress put the coffee next down to Kisa, "Tomorrow, they'll be assessing my leg to see if I can go onto crutches," Kisa stated, he reached forward and took the hot drink into his hands and stared at it for a few moments.

"This is the place where I kissed Kou for the first time," He said looking to the seat that he sat in. He was happy that he did have someone to love. When he slept, most of the times he was awake just that the medication made him exhausted, so he just lay still with his eyes closed like he was sleeping.

He felt his lover at his side, hold his hand, gently bring his hand up and press it to his lips. He knew that Kou cried a lot due to him resting there and that at work he was lost. He knew that Kou was terrified with what had happened.

"Chiaki," Kisa began getting he males attention. He waited till he locked onto blue eyes then spoke again, "Being an author and dating an editor...how do you find time for each other?" Chiaki could only shrug at the question.

"Hatori always will come back...to feed me, then will leave again. I can see that yours isn't any better, Kou only had a few moments to spare and going by Yoshiyuki's schudule, it is pretty tight,"

"Hatori...he's the second editor in chief. We turn to him if Takano is away, so his is a bit tighter for time and spends it a lot away, still Kana is very arrogant and loves to push her deadlines," Kisa smiled back. He wasn't blaming Kana for what happened, it was his own fault for not stopping and waiting for the lights to change to red.

"Kana hasn't done anything. She blames herself and didn't work as she wants her editor to yell at her," Chiaki stated looking down at his coffee.

"Hatori has her correct...what has he done about it?"

"Isaka-think that's his name. He allowed her to miss it and she will do it this month as he knew that you were in a rush to get to hers and that she took blame for what happened," Chiaki explained.

Kisa took his phone out then phoned Kana, "Hello?" She answered on the other end.

"Hey Kana, it's me. How are you?" Kisa asked her softly.

"KISA! I'm so sorry. I feel so bad. It's all my fault. I am so sorry. Kisa. I'm so sorry," The said male just sighed softly listening to her cry.

"I'm alright. It's my own fault, I wasn't thinking. I am here still. There is no need to worry. Do me a favour and get this months manuscript started,"

"Kisa, I still feel guilty. I'll start now. Bye," she hung up. Chiaki could only stare at his new friend. They were quite close in age, only 2 years apart, which was nice, they understood each other better, yet Kisa looked so much younger than him, even with his hair messy and his skin looking extremely white and sickly.

Once they had finished their coffee's Chiaki had to get help to get Kisa out due to the stairs. An older woman helped out and had recognised Chiaki and Kisa from the incident, she had said the same things that the older male had said.

"Are you taking me home now?" Kisa asked as they made their way to the train station.

"Yeah. Kou finishes in two hours and will be going to your house. He likes it there," Chiaki explained.

* * *

Kou was at work again, he wasn't in the mood to be working, he didn't feel like smiling for females that were flirting with him, not when his lover is hospitalised and he couldn't do anything to make him heal quicker.

In the manga's that he sold, Kisa should have healed, just by Kou being there to worry about him, but he knew that couldn't happen, when he had gotten that phone call from Chiaki the first time, hearing that he had been in an accident, Kou could only assume the worse.

Yes, Kisa has slipped a few times, but he could recover in time and didn't have any life changing effects. He was glad that his lover would be able to walk, be able to speak again, that was all that he wanted, his lover to be just as healthy as before.

He would love him regardless, but it would somehow bring him pain, to know that he wouldn't be able to live happily. Kou put the last shoujo magazine onto the rack. It was Murakawa's magazine. He flipped through the pages until one caught his eyes, it was a section on Kana. She had wrote a letter to the fans.

'Dear Fans, the reason that Girls Master hasn't been published is because I haven't worked on it and here is the reason why. My editor, he had been hospitalised, he had been hit with a truck and had nearly died in the ambulance on the way there. He was in a rush to help me with Girls Master but had gotten ran over instead. Due to this, I have been to heart broken to even work. Thankfully, Chiharu Yoshikawa was with him the whole time there and even managed to make sure that my author would stay alive. Since I couldn't work, here's a little image of my editor and his lover,'

Yukina looked to the bottom of the page to see that he and Kisa were sitting on the couch cuddling in with one another while watching a movie. Kou had an arm round his lover while the other was holding a bucket of popcorn. Kisa was asleep against his shoulder.

He had not met Kana, yet she seemed to know what he looked like as he looked pretty much correct, in manga form. Kou turned round putting the magazine back then headed to the storage where he suddenly had a ton of new stock of Chiharu's Yoshikawa's new novel. He picked one up then looked to the back for some random reason. And there he saw a message to his fans about recent events.

'Hey Guys, I'd like to point out that this may look a little different, I have been at the hospital. A month ago I saw Kana Morimoto's author get ran over by a truck, so I have stayed with him until he gets discharged. I had to do everything by myself but this was all I did there as it got boring, so I did my manuscript. Kisa, when he was awake did all the documents so I did have an author's supervision'

"Yukina can you come here please," The said male stood up as his manager called for him. He walked over then looked to see his angry manger.

"What has you down?" She asked looking sad. Kou picked up Murakawa's magazine and opened the page he had recently read. He handed it to his manager and allowed her to read. She looked sad as she read the message that was in the book, then when her eyes looked down to the drawing she noticed her employee.

"Your lover was hit by a truck? How is he?" She asked sincerely. Kou smiled at her weekly.

"He's fine now. He sleeps every time I see him, so we haven't spoken...," he trailed off then grabbed Chiaki's new book and showed her the message at the back.

"Chiaki's been looking after him. He hasn't left his side. He was the one who called me in," The manager nodded her head then gasped.

"I saw that! I saw him get ran over, he ran past me then he was in the car before he crashed onto the ground a few feet away. This male was at his side and was crying for him. Are you telling me that's your lover and Chiharu?" Kou nodded his head slowly.

"Try and smile. He'll be fine," the manager put the books back and allowed Kou to continue with his job. He put Chiaki's book onto the shelves before going back to the tills. He watched as a young female came up with a frown.

"Yukina where is Morimoto's new book. It was supposed to be realised today," Kou gave her the magazine that was at his side and allowed her to read the message. He watched as the females eyes darted to the picture and back up to Kou's face.

"Wait you're gay?" She asked shocked. Yukina could only laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I only love him," he replied simply. The female moved to the side so she could continue to chat to Yukina while he served an elderly woman.

"My daughter is wanting Girls Master new volume, but I don't see it out," She asked.

"Many people have asked. It won't be getting released this month. In the Murakawa Magazine, she had wrote a letter explaining why. It's quite sad her reason," The lady bought the magazine then left.

"Is that hard for you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. It reminds me of that day and I get horrid images though I have visited him and even spoken to him. I still feel disgusting inside," Kou explained. The girl ran off not long after as Kou had finished his work. He headed back to Kisa's home. He felt secure there.

* * *

Kisa was back in his apartment with Chiaki. The male had helped him lie on the couch, folded away the wheelchair and gave Kisa a book to read to pass the time. The older male was stuck in the book when his front door opened.

He heard footsteps then looked up to see Kou standing at the door staring at his lover with tears rolling down his face. Chiaki stood up and went to the side as Kou ran towards the couch and embraced his lover tightly, tears steadily streaming down his face.

"Ahh, my side," Kisa panted. Kou let go and retreated, he sat at the other end of the couch staring at the male he loved in horror.

"I'm sorry," Kou gasped out. Kisa could only smile weakly.

"Kou...come here," He whispered out. The said male moved over closely then felt his lovers lips against his own. Yukina melted into the kiss, he was hungry for more, but with Chiaki's presence and Kisa being in bad shape it was hard to go further.

"I have missed you so much," Kisa whispered into his neck. Kou wasn't going to move, he had his lover back and now he was ecstatic.

"Chiaki, how long till the train now?" Kisa asked turning his attention to his friend who was looking at his phone on the floor.

"An hour. Tori is already at my house," He sighed.

"I'll give you a lift home. I'll take Kisa's car," Kou said standing up. Chiaki smiled then nodded his head.

"That will be so great! Thanks!" Chiaki cheered. Kou gave a peck to his lover then whispered to him quietly.

"You won't slip will you?" Kisa knew that he was referring to his near death experiences.

"I can't make that promise. I don't know why I slip, but I do. If you want I'll come with," Kou nodded then headed out the door. Chiaki helped Kisa off the couch and picked him up bridal style.

"The wheel chair is not needed," Chiaki whispered. He wasn't that light, but Chiaki managed though he was making Kisa pant heavily as Chiaki pressed on his rib.

"Give...me to...Kou," Kisa breathed out. Chiaki placed him onto the floor then grabbed Kou who was walking down the stairs.

"Kisa can't walk yet. You'll need to carry him," Kou ran back and picked him up, giving him a piggy back. Kisa closed his eyes, his head resting against his lovers shoulder. Kisa passed one of his neighbours who only smiled at him.

They walked on and into Kisa's car at the back. Kou helped Kisa into the back. He could bend his knees but it was sore to move around. He was buckled in by his lover. Then was left at the back in his own.

Kou started the car up and drove off to Chiaki's home. Chiaki lived in a simillar complex to Kisa but his was much more dearer than Kisa's home. Kou spoke with Chiaki while they rode down the streets.

Kisa was slowly falling asleep in the back. He did get tired easily but he wanted to stay awake to talk to Kou for a little longer. He wanted to cuddle into him, he missed him so much.

He felt the car stop then heard doors open, he soon felt his door opened and all the heat in the back escaped. He opened an eye to see Kou standing at his side.

"Chiaki is going home now. Do you want to say goodbye?" He asked quietly. Kisa nodded and got help to get out of the car. He was back onto Kou as they walked Chiaki up the stairs.

"Thank you," Kisa muttered into his lovers neck. Chiaki looked round to him, giving him a warm smile.

He put a hand on his crushed leg and gently rubbed it, "You don't have to thank me. You saved my life, that could have been me, so it was the least I could do," Kisa smiled then took Chiaki's hand with his own and brought him closer to him.

Kisa wrapped an arm round Chiaki, "I'll see you around. I don't want to keep you from Hatori," after saying that he looked up to see the said male, but he was dressed in shorts and a green t-shirt which was strange to Kisa as he had never seen him so casual.

"See you later," Chiaki smiled before walked over to Hatori and taking his hand. Kisa gently waved goodbye and Kou led them back to the car. He was placed into the front of the car and Kou got in beside him and drove back of to their house.

The two lay side by side with each other on the bed their hand intertwined with the other. Kou turned onto his side so he could admire his lover more. He kissed his cheek softly hoping to stir up something.

Shouta turned his head slowly then used his other hand to lock his hand behind Kou's neck. He pulled him on top of him and reached up for his lips. He gently brushed against them with a smile, "Can I make a request?" Kisa asked softly turing slightly red. Kou nodded his head.

"I hear that if your lover kisses where it hurts, you'll quickly lose the pain, it's the best painkiller," Kou smiled nodding his head.

"Where do you hurt then,"

"Besides from my left side and my right leg, all over," He whispered. Kou nodded his head and took Kisa's top off. He pulled it over his head until he could see his beautiful mocha eyes and kissed his lips softly while his hands took the piece of cloth off of his body.

He gently kissed his neck then moved his lips down to his ribs and kissed there softly, Kisa had two boards against his side keeping his ribs in place as they healed.

"Urgh," Kisa groaned in pain. Kou jumped away from him once again but felt a hand grab his.

"It's not your fault. Don't feel bad. It's my fault," Kisa whispered to him closing his eyes. "Come in closer, I want to cuddle," Kou moved closer to his lover then wrapped his arms round his hips then closed his eyes as his head rested against his lovers head.

"I love you so much. I have worried about you for so long," Kisa turned to his lover and kissed his lips quickly before going back into his position.

"Kou, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful and should have looked. I didn't mean to make you worry," The editor whispered to his lover then nuzzled his head against the others head.

Kou pulled him in closer then trailed his hand down to his legs. He undid his lovers ties and began to pull the joggers down his legs and did the same for his own trousers. He took them off and put them onto the hamper, before cuddling back in.

Kisa put a long pillow between them then tilted his body towards it till he could rest his head on his lovers naked chest. He put a hand onto his flat stomach then closed his eyes in that position. Kou smiled then fell asleep with his lover in his arms.

* * *

**I know I said this will be a two shot but I'm gonna make it three. I have one more part to the story.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Kisa sat on a chair in front of his physio. He had Chiaki by his side and was having his leg accessed for crutches. Being able to walk again felt nice for Kisa, even if it involved using two metal stick to aid him in walking, he wouldn't care either way. He was able to get around himself.

He stood up with the aid of Chiaki and got a set of crutches to aid him in walking. His bad leg had a splint on it and special boot for his foot. He walked to the end and back, he was hopping on the one good leg but he was managing.

He was heading in the right direction, it was his lungs they worried about. They were not yet healed and he could still slip if he makes the wrong move. The doctor gave him padding for his ribs for safety. Someone knocking into them could possibly make him slip. Yet who runs into someone with crutches?

The two began walking out of the hospital when two police officers walked over to them. They requested that they speak in a quiet room and the two followed them to the room. They sat in the room with two police officers. They looked so intense-even more so that Takano and Yokozawa put together and times by two.

"Shouta Kisa, editor of Girls Master by Kana Morimoto and Chiaki Yoshio also known as Chiharu Yoshikawa is it?" The two nodded their heads slowly feeling extremely nervous by their presence.

"Mr Kisa, have you taken any thoughts into the person you had run into," Kisa shook his head.

"I haven't thought about the truck that I was hit by. I have been worrying about other things," the police officers nodded their heads.

"Well the man that had ran you over was speeding quite a bit, and him running away is an act of attempted murder. We have found the man and have jailed him. While searching his house we also found lots of cannabis plants. So he'll be in their for a few years. We'd also like to report that this story will be in the newspaper today. We felt it right to tell you's first," they explained slowly for the two.

The blonde haired police officer, took a deep breath before continuing, "They're segment is about how you's to became such close friends, how Chiharu has stayed with you and had been their when you had taken a turn for the worse and how you had saved his life in return," The male continued to explain.

"Sorry for keeping you. Hope you have a good day," the officers allowed them to leave. The two males began heading out of the ward smiling to each other.

"That was so awkward," they both laughed at the event that had just occurred. They had never been called by the police and had worried they had done something wrong. Kisa used his crutches to get along the marble ground. When they neared the door, Chiaki zipped up his friends jacket and put his hood over his head as it was raining.

The two stepped into the rain and both made their way to the train station. When they got onto the train. Thankfully it was empty and Kisa had the chance to sit down. He didn't want to get hurt here, of all places. The two spoke with each other for a while about Managa, that they enjoyed and about their first night home, "Did you have sex?" Kisa asked looking to his blue eyes friend who shook his head frantically.

"No, I promised you I won't have sex until you are capable. You're welcome. We did get a bit touchy though," Kisa saw the blush on the authors face.

"Don't get embarrassed on me. We are the same position-hard to believe that Hatori is into it though. Did you go as far to...you know...suck?" Kisa asked, he didn't want to use the right terminology, especially on the train and there was a child in front.

The child was making a fuss and ran head first into Kisa's rib. Chiaki pulled the child away forcefully forgetting that she was just a small child. He turned to his friend who was gasping frantically.

The mother of the child rushed over to see Kisa gasping in pain. She was originally going to yell at them for kicking her child away, but seeing Kisa with tears in his eyes and the friend worrying. She didn't take that approach yet opted for a safer approach.

"Don't you dare slip. Don't you dare slip on me now. Shouta, stay with me," Chiaki began to worry. His slipping, Chiaki assumed was due to the ribs sticking into his lungs and his heart. Chiaki stood up and got Kisa to lie on the chair.

A few people rushed over, thankfully one being a doctor. Chiaki explained what had happened and the doctor jiggled the rib into where it should have belonged before getting of at his stop. Kisa continued to rest on the seat until it was his stop. He grabbed his crutches and made his way out with Chiaki.

They headed down the quiet streets, they passed Marimo and Kisa could only want to go in. Chiaki followed him in then went for a small browse. They didn't read many other types of books, they just couldn't focus and reading manga would stimulate their brain and force them to carry in with their job knowing the wonderful results at the end of the hell.

Kisa stopped for a few seconds to take a deep breath, he looked horrid again and very sick. He was going to go to his bed after he was done here. He didn't feel like much interaction with society that he did know. Chiaki and Kou he'd interact with happily.

A girl tapped both of them on the shoulders and they turned round, the girl grinned at them both before scratching the back of her neck. "Are you Kou's boyfriend?" She asked quietly. Kisa nodded his head slowly. The female smiled then pushed Kisa forward until he saw Kou selling Chiharu's new forbidden love. The girls were squealing at his looks as he sold the books.

"Kou!" The female shouted before walking away. The said male turned his head to where he had heard his name. When he saw Shouta standing their panting gently, his mouth slightly open as he breathed.

Yukina rushed past the females and pulled Shouta into a hug, his arms around his waist, "Kiss me," Shouta whispered into his chest. Kou nodded, raised his lovers head and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

Shouta being bold licked his lovers lip, his bandaged hands going at the side of Kou's handsome face. Kou for once was hesitant but opened his mouth to his lover, they never kissed in public, not even on the cheek, so this was very unusual for him. Kou pushed his lovers tongue back.

"Kou!" Someone shouted. Both males turned their head to see Kou's manager, she was slightly red from embarrassment. Kou let go of Kisa then turned his attention to his red faced boss.

"I-Is this him?" She asked. Kou nodded his head and put an arm around Kisa's waist holding him in close.

"But he's 16?" Kisa gripped his crutch handle angrily.

"I'm 30!" He barked at her angrily. The female bowed her head in an apology. Kisa turned to see Chiaki come out of hiding with Kana at his side. Kana rushed into Kisa's arm and kissed his cheeks with tears falling down.

"I'm sorry. You're a mess, I'm so sorry," Kisa laughed gently feeling Kou's grip on him tighten.

"Kana, this is-" The female already gasped and took his hand.

"Your even more handsome in person. Wow you are really something! Holy cow! Your something made by the gods," She continued. Kou was extremely red.

"Sorry, I'm Kana Morimoto. One of Kisa's authors, he has talked so much about you. I have seen you in pictures. He talks about you so much, it's so adorable. He goes on and on about how much he loves you. It's sweet!" Kisa blushed, lowering his head in shame.

Kou could only smile to his lover and patted his head, it then took him a few seconds to realise that this was his favourite author. He wanted to act cool in front of her, and not seem like a crazed fan, "You're making me blush. Thank you. It's nice to finally meet you," he said bowing gently. The author walked over to her stand where her last book was on promotion.

She stood there staring at the book for a while. Two other girls where there as well looking at the book, "I'm so angry at Kana for not working," Kana tapped the brown haired female that had spoke.

"And I am angry that I did that," she pointed over to Kisa who was taking deep large breaths, "to my author," she finished. Kou walked over and stood behind Kana.

"Riko, Sena, this is Kana Morimoto," he introduced the girls. They looked to Kou with blushes. Shouta made his way over with Chiaki to support him. One of the girls tripped over her leg and punched Kisa's left rib, she managed to catch herself but Kisa fell forward, he fell to the ground, and began to give off a blood curling scream.

"Shouta!" Chiaki yelled going to his side taking his hand. He held it tight and watched as Kou phoned for help. He was kneeling by his lover as he was told instructions on the phone. The only thing he could do was make sure he took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"Shouta," Kana began to worry. She stepped back and tears began to form.

"Shouta. Please calm down. I know it hurts. But please. Everything will be okay," Tears were streaming down Kisa's face. Shouta was gripping his lovers hand tightly while he screamed in pain.

Kou kissed his forehead softly then trailed his lips to the top of his lovers lip, "Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine," he whispered to him, trying to hold back the lump in his throat.

"MAKE WAY!" Two paramedics yelled running to Kisa's aid. They were at his side and were putting things onto his body.

"We'll shift the rib. We don't have time to knock you out. We are sorry," The male said as he took a firm grip of the rib and began to shift it.

Kisa's cry began louder and louder as he moved the rib back into place."Ah! Ahh! AHHHHH!" He was trying to bite his lip but couldn't hold the pain in. He soon went numb and his hand loosened against Kou's. Yukina began to panic, as they brought out the defibulators.

"Sir you must step back," the paramedic growled as they took his shirt off and his and put the pads onto his chest.

His heart was quickly restarted and he lay their with tears flowing down his face before dripping to the floor below.

"Yukina, take him into the staff room and get him comfy," Kou scooped his lover up into his arms and took him into the staff room. There was a long seat around the walls. Kou placed him onto the seat then made him a pillow and a blanket for him.

The paramedics came in then looked him over some more, "For now. He should get a carer just in case this was to happen again. Give him some of these tablets and he'll be fine," Kou nodded his head then took his lovers hand again and kissed it softly. No one was having their break so they were alone.

Kou got a cloth for the sweat that had formed on his face, he looked sickly again and tired. He gently wiped away the sweat with the damp cloth. He sat on the floor his back resting against the chair. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, taking deep breaths.

Kou could hear talking outside the room then heard the door open. Chiaki was one voice and Kana was the others. Kou didn't feel like looking up, he was exhausted. Two arms went around him and he looked down to see Chiaki gently weeping.

Kou patted the older males head softly, "If only I had been first to get hit. I wouldn't have to feel so scared," Kou looked up to see Riko and Sena standing their with the manager behind them. Kou was scared.

"Chiaki, if it was you, you would have died. Hatori would be extremely sad,"

"I know, but..." He trailed off, he felt someone nip him and looked up to see Kisa's hand in his arm.

"Doe..n't...think...abou...t...that...I will...hurt...you...aga...in," Kisa breathe out quietly. He then moved his hand to Kou's hair and patted it softly. "When...d...o...you...g...et out of...here?" He asked quietly.

"I am working till 5,"

"You can go home, Kou. He needs you more than we need you," Kou scooped him up then took him to the front where he found a taxi and they got a lift home with Chiaki and Kana with them. They got out payed then led Kisa into his home.

Kou unlocked the door and put Kisa in their bed and stripped himself into comfortable clothes, before doing the same for his lover, "Lie with me," Kisa whispered as Kou took his jeans off. Kou looked up then kissed his lips softly.

"Chiaki and Kana are here. I'll bring them in here," Kisa nodded his head slowly then closed his eyes. He heard Kou speak to the two then heard them all walk in. Kou crawled into bed and pulled Kisa in closer to his chest. Kisa rested his head against his lovers chest and they interlaced their fingers with each other.

"You two are so cute," Kou could only blush at Kana's statement. Everyone heard the door click and someone walk in. They started at the black haired female, how looked about 30. She has lovely black straight hair and wore a tight black dress.

She made her way over to Kisa and kissed his forehead, "Shouta. How silly are you? Want me to care for you?" Kisa shook his head slowly. He sat up and put his arms round the woman.

"You don't need to bother yourself. I have Kou," The female looked up to Kou who was frowning angrily.

"Ah you must be Kou, I've heard a lot about you from Shouta. Sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Natsume Kisa. Shouta's mum," She smiled sitting on the bed beside her son and stroking his head.

"Wait how old are you?"

"44," she smiled to the group. Everyone looked shocked by the reaction. She was only 14 when she had Kisa. That was shocking.

"Don't judge me. You know nothing," she pouted. "Now Shouta. Do you want me to look after you. I am a doctor after all," Kisa sighed.

"When Kou is not here, then fine," Kisa whispered turning into his lovers chest. Natsume nodded then turned to Kana and Chiaki.

"Who are you?" She asked frowning at them with an evil glare. She felt a leg go into her own and she fell forward.

"Don't talk to them like that. The male is Chiaki and the female is one of my authors, Kana," Kisa whispered. Natsume stood up then took their hands, shaking them.

"I thought you looked familiar. You are all over the news paper," she went into her hand bag and pulled out a newspaper where Chiaki and Kisa are leaning in together laughing. They were coming out of the hospital.

Kou frowned then heard his lovers stomach rumble, he smiled got out of bed and went to make him some soup. He returned with a tray and got Kisa to sit up straight to eat. Kisa thanked him and slowly ate. He had the newspaper beside him and was reading it over.

_'Kana Morimoto, the wonderful author that had created the book Girls Master, was unable to publish the recent volume due to her author being it by a truck. Shouta Kisa was on his way to her house to help her with the late manuscript when he was hit by a truck. Funny that the truck that Kisa had ran into, was a drug dealer and was put into jail for attempted murder, as he was speeding, as well as well as possesion of drugs._

_As Kisa lay on the floor, Chiharu Yoshikawa, or Chiaki Yoshino was at his aid, encouraging him onto to live. Chiaki went to identify the male, and had found his own manuscript in Kisa's bag with corrections along with the Manuscript for Girls Master. Chiaki himself was in a rush to Murakawa Shoten, and was seconds away to running into the truck, but Kisa has been him to it. If it wasn't for Kisa, Chiharu would have died in that second._

_Chiaki had went into the ambulance with him, where he continued to encourage the male to live, even when he went into cardiac rest. Kisa managed to cling on, hoping to see his boyfriend once again. Kisa had mentioned his lovers name before he went unconscious. Chiaki had noticed the bruises on his collarbone, which were simillar to his own, so he assumes that he was indeed gay and told Kisa to hang on for his lover._

_When Kisa arrived, Chiaki had remained by his side and had remained to do so until Kisa was discharged yesterday, which was for a month. Chiaki had stayed with him for an entire month, living off hospital cafeteria. The friendship between the two had grown massively due to the accident and it is amazing to see amazing people like Chiaki who had remained by a male he barely knew and had encouraged him to continue on living. Chiaki Yoshino you really are something and Kisa Shouta you should be thrilled to have such a great guy like him and we hope that you recover soon.'_

Kisa looked up to Chiaki and grinned at him, "They just told the whole word that Chiharu Yoshikawa is actually male and has a boyfriend," The male laughed. Chiaki blushed deeply at the idea.

They heard the door open again. One female rushed in with two males. Kisa got up from his bed and hobbled over to the three and pulled them into a hug as they cried heavily. "I got your text, what two will you be keeping!" They all asked. Kou sat up, staring at the three confused.

"Kou, this is," he gestured to the male with the blonde curly hair, "Kihara Natsu," Kou smiled at the male. He the realised that all of these people would be Kisa's authors. He then pointed to the only female then smiled to her, "This is Kagawa Sena," Kou bowed to the female then turned his attention to last male. "And this is Mizushima Youko. They are all my authors,"

Kou took all of their hands then watched as Kisa lay back onto his bed then got all four of his authors to sit in front of him.

"I'll be going back to work tomorrow. But I have to take it easy. So I'll only be taking on two of you for a month. Then i'll get one more the month after. And in three months, I'll be back to normal, but I may still have my crutched but my ribs would have healed," he began.

"So for the first two, I'm taking Kana and Natsu. Youko and Sena don't be offended by this. They are not as reliable as you two and I don't want Takano, Ritsu, Mino and Hatori to deal with more shit," he explained patting Sena's hair as she began to tear up.

"Then I'll take Sena on," Kisa continued. "Youko I never have problems with you, that is the reason why i'll be taking you in three months. I'll be giving you to Hatori and Mino. As they are friendlier than Takano. Sena that means you'll get Takano and Ritsu," He finished taking a deep breath.

Sena gave Kisa a large hug, and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you in two months," she smiled.

"I still read over your work. I have to read the whole tables work. Keep that in mind. Now all four of you plus mum can leave. I want to sleep," All authors plus Natsume left leaving Kisa with Kou and Chiaki.

Kisa lay back down in the bed and closed his eyes, "I'm going to sleep. Don't mind me," he whispered as he soon drifted of into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Kisa entered his work, he met up with the chief and editor of the sapphire department. "I read you on the news paper. I didn't know you were gay," she stated simply as they waited for the lift to take them up their floors.

"Why do you care if I'm gay?" He asked turning his head away.

"I cried," she began. "Reading the article. It made me cry hard. It's strange that the only thing that stopped you from slipping is your lover. Can I see a picture of him?" She asked. Kisa sighed, went into his pocket took out his phone and showed her the picture of the one when they were both in suits and were smiling.

"He's really good looking. He's lucky to have someone like you," and with that the doors opened to her floor and she walked away, leaving Kisa on his own. He got a text from his lover, telling him to be careful and not to move around to much.

When the doors opened to his floor he got out, and began to head to his seat. Next time he would be careful, but nothing would change. Soon he'll be in a rush to see Kana but this time, he may walk.

* * *

**Yeah this story is finished. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know why I like writing stories like these. Who knows. Hope you liked. Thanks for all the** **reviews**_._


End file.
